The invention relates to a portable device for use on a toilet for household pets, such as dogs and cats, which allows them to relieve themselves when in confines unattended by humans, or when the householder is disposed not to walk pets, such as dogs.
More particularly, the portable device is positioned to deposit animal waste into a toilet bowl in a dwelling occupied by humans.
In general, when a human is desirous of not walking a pet, the pet is trained to use the yard, either through a pet door or a regular door, which must be opened by a human. Further, it becomes necessary to eventually clean the yard, or, in the case of a city, the street.
If a pet is trained to use an in-house facility, when desired, the pet door, walking the pet, or even opening the door for the pet could be avoided when the pet needs to relieve itself. More important however is the fact that pollution of grounds outside of the dwelling is prevented.